1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to conveyor systems for transporting logs and the like through one or more work stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various conveyor systems for conveying logs through various work stations have heretofore been developed. Detjen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,072 discloses a conveyor system in which a log is held between a drive dog positioned on an endless conveyor chain above the log and a hold-back dog positioned on an endless chain located beneath the log. The log is initially supported on top of a pair of longitudinal rolls. After passing through a work station (e.g., a pair of bandsaw units) the log is supported and stabilized by way of a center beam and a plurality of transverse support rolls. Mitten, U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,886 discloses a conveyor system in which a log passes from an initial support member through a cutter head for cutting longitudinal grooves in the log and then onto a guide shoe for entering the grooves. The log is then conveyed past a number of work stations. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.